


Playdates with Playmates

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Single Dad!Jon, Single Mom!Sansa, more like blind playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Jon and Sansa go for a blind playdate in the parkOriginally posted for the jonsadrabblefest in May 2020
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928638
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Playdates with Playmates

**Author's Note:**

> this one actually might turn into a multi-chaptered story... aka there's more in the works for this and i only cut it off b/c of the drabble word count lmao  
> also this was written during the early days of covid lol. can you tell with my wishful thinking?
> 
> Day 7: Free day

“You know, a part of me still can’t believe you’re doing this. I mean I know you met him through some weird facebook version of Mommy and Me but still. Meeting a stranger online isn’t very _Sansa_ of you.”

“Okay first of all, it’s a local single parents support group, Arya. Second, it’s one playdate! Besides, we have mutual friends so I know he’s real. And Serena needs this,” Sansa was checking her mommy bag one last time to make sure everything was packed for the picnic at the park. “Ever since quarantine started, she hasn’t been able to interact with any kids her age because daycare wasn’t an option. And now it’s been over a month since it’s been lifted, a little playdate in the park is harmless.”

“Oh please,” Arya rolled her eyes and smiled at the little girl in her arms, “your mommy is in denial isn’t she Serena? Come on Sans, we all saw the photo Bran found of Serena’s playdate’s _father._ This is totally a playdate for you too.”

“Arya!”

“What? We’ve all stalked and vetted him, and Robb swears he and Talisa will be in the coffee shop down the road if you need anything.” Arya’s face softened, “You haven’t been interacting with people around your age either Sans, and you know it’s fine if you want to, right? It’s good even. Just because you’re a damn good single mother doesn’t mean it has to stay that way.” 

Sansa smiled at her younger sister, “I know. And thanks.”

\--

“Alright Lyra, you ready?” 

“Ready!”

“Excited to make a new friend?”

“Friend!”

“And we’re gonna be on our best behaviour today?”

“Today!”

“Close enough! Let’s go baby girl!” Jon Snow scooped up his giggling 3 year old and headed out to the park. 

Lucky for him, this Sansa Stark was alright with the park in downtown Wintertown, which was conveniently across the street from his apartment. All Jon had to do was find the cute toddler and her mother. Hopefully it would be an easy task, considering Sansa Stark’s profile picture was of her daughter and a big dog. _Alright Snow, she said to look for two redheads by the biggest weirdwood. Damn maybe I_ should’ve _asked for a photo of her, even if it sounds creepy._ He considered going through her profile, but the last time Jon Snow ventured on a woman’s social media, he accidentally liked a photo from 4 years ago and he wasn’t about to make that mistake again. Luck seemed to be on his side today, it took less than five minutes to spot them. Her hair was so red it looked as if it blended in with the weirwood leaves. 

“Sansa? Sansa Stark?” The woman in question turned around to face him.

“Jon Snow? Hi! This Serena,” looking towards the little girl in Jon’s arms, Sansa smiled, “And you must be Lyra! Hello sweetling.”

Jon Snow was a practical man. He was a planner. He was always ready for anything. He was not, however, ready for Sansa Stark to look straight into his eyes and smile the way she did. _Oh fuck. Lyra, let’s hope we both get a second playdate after today._


End file.
